A strange, new world
by Asezuna
Summary: Yeah, my first crossover! So, Zuko, why can't you keep your promises? :D And you always need to touch something... That's why you fallen into Tokyo, Japan! Now, how will you go back?
1. Broken promise

**Okay, guys, this is my first longer fanfiction. :) And I do it from Zuko's POV, altough I'm a , my sister says I'm Zuko's girl version. Especally when I shouted at her „Don't touch touch pancakes!" But in any other way, I haven't got any similarities with Zuko... Okay, my favourite color is red, butthat's all... xD And maybe I will make one chapter from Kaoru's POV... And I will write sometimes from Mai's also,just because Ilike her.**

'Zuko, promise me, you won't touch anything.' said Aang at the third time. And it's started to make me bored.

'I promise.'

'Really?'

'Honestly, Aang,how many time I need to make a promise because of this?'

'You need to make a lots of promise, I think.'

'You don't belive to me?'

'I do, but as I can remember, somebody about two years ago at the sunwarriors...' I sighed.

'I made mistakes, I know, but we survived, didn't we?'

'Yes, but...'

'There is no but. We survived. That's what matter. Can we go now?'

'Of course. Me and Katara going on this way.'

'Ok. Coming Mai?'

'Yeah.' she sighed. 'Altough, I don't think so it will be interesting.'

'Then, why did you come?' asked Katara sharply,Great spirits. Not again.

'What do you care?'

'Maybe 'cause we need to travel on the same Appa.'

'Oh, please I can split him into two, if this is your wish.'

'Girls, enough! Nobody will split him apart, got it?'

'Yes...' murmured Katara. Mai just nodded, Now really, what's their problem with each other? Or Katara likes so much to fight with the new members of this team? Then she chose the worst person to fight. Really.

'Thanks. Than let's go. Return to the camp within four ours. Is this all right?'

'Perfect for me. Come on, Mai.'

'Whatever.' she sighed, and gave to Katara an icy look. I started to become are they need to act like this all the time? I owe to both of them, so I can't tell them to shut up, if I could, I wouldn't do it also. Maybe I'm the Firelord, but not mad. And I think, nobody would want to fight against an angry master waterbender and knife-thrower.

'This tunnel is much deeper than I thought it is.' I murmured.

'Uhmm.' nodded Mai. This are those moments when she makes me mad. Why can't she said something like „Yes, it is", or „I don't think so", or something the same?

'So... Why don't you like Katara?'

'I haven't got any problem with her.'

'Mai...'

'Zuko, hush. Did you hear anything?'

'What?'

'Listen.'

'Right.' Now I can hear something. Like... birds? But what on the earth birds doing in a tunnel like this. I wished, I never asked this question. We started to run.

'Stupid... Fire... Hummingbirds...' she sighed, when we finally stopped. Agni, what did she just said? Stupid? We should celebrate it.

'Zuko, what'syour problem?' she gave me a strange look. I discovered, there is a stupid grin on my face.

'Nothing.' I said. 'So what's the plan now?'

'Where should I know?' She is just not that type, who enjoys discovering, isn't she?

'Well then, let's go this way.'

'Then we're going this way.'

'What? But you said, you don't know.'

'I changed my mind. You know, almost the same, what you did when,..'

'I know!' Really, why everyone want's to remind me to something?

'Stop smoking, (not that type of smoking! :) Asezuna ) and come!'

After two other traps (from now, I begin to really hate balls) we finally found a giant room. There were swords, little scythes, spears and thinks like thatin it.

'And I thought the Air Nomadswere on the side of peace.' I said, as I went around in the room.

'Yeah, I guess the Avatar won't be too happy.' Mai murmured.

'His name is Aang.'

'Sorry, just bad habit.' she smiled with that smile that I love so much.

'Umm, yes, I guess so... What do you think, what is this?' I asked, as I took off a strange weapon. I wished, I didn't do that. Why can't I just once listen to Aang?

Mai's POV

'Yeah, I guess the Avatar won't be too happy.' I murmured as I looked at the knife.

'His name is Aang.' I heard Zuko's voice. I smiled sightly, and turned to him.

'Sorry, just a bad habit.'

'I guess so...' he smiled back idiotly. I blushed. Why I need to blush alwys, when he smiling at me? 'What do you think, what is this?' he asked and took off a strange katana-like sword. It was just a second. There was a bright flash – and then just blackness.

'Mai! Mai! Wake up!' Somebody shouted my name, and shaked. And something was very cold and hard. Right. I'm lying on the floor. I slowly opened my eyes.

'Avatar.'

'As I said, I like aang better.' he grinned. I looked around. The waterbender was there also. But somebody missed.

'Where is Zuko?'

'We... I don't know. I thought you separated on your way to here. We just heard an explosion, so we run here as fast as we could.'

My eyes widened.

'You're lying. And it's not funny. Where is Zuko?'

'It's not a joke, Mai.'

'No. You're lying. You're lying!' I souted desperately. It can't be true. Somebody can't dissapear like this! Aang looked at me, worrily.

'Mai, are you ok?'

'Does it seems to you?' I asked angrily. They both looked shocked. Of course. It's not an usual thing, when I lost my control.

'You didn't seperated, did you?' asked Katara.

'You have a great logic, Katara. If we didn't seperated, then we went along together.' I grinned. Maybe it seemed like I went crazy, but I didn't care. He was the only thing I have. My father told to me that, if I want to marry with Zuko, then I can never return to his house. And I chose Zuko. My father and mother always acted like I'm just a living decoration, which the could take to the parties. I was their good, kind little girl,who never made any trouble.

'Then what happened?'

'I don't know! I can't remember! There was a bright flash, and then I only can remember that, you two are shaking me...' My eyes were full of tears. I can't cry. I can't... in front of them.

'Then... Did he...'

'Don't dare to say that! Zuko can't be dead. He can't a whole nation belives in him!'

'That's not how the world works, Mai.' she touched hernecklace.

'I don't care! He just can't be dead.'

'Guys, stop fighting and look at this!' shouted the Avatar. I stood up. He looked at that strange sword, what Zuko hold before he dissapeard. I cleared my throat.

'I think it's better to not touch that. Maybe this was the reason why he dissapeard.'

'A sword?Mai...'

'I know what I saw!

'But it's too.. Ridicoulus...' Anger ran through my body.

'Katara, you saw much more crazy things! Toph and Sokka talked about the library and you talked about that spirit, also!'

'I know, but it's still..'

'Still what?' I asked and glared at them warily.

'Girls, stop fighting! If what Mai says is true..'

'It is'

'Then he needs to be somewhere else.'

'Great, but where?' I crossed my arms.

'I don't know. Maybe a travel in the spirit world may help.'

'Do it. Just bring him home.'


	2. Himura here!

I could see nothing just the darkness.

'Mai?' I asked nobody answered.

'Mai? Are you here?' I repeated again. Silenece. Something hurted my back. I moved and the pain is gone. I touched something. These were my swords. At least I got them.

„Stupid darkness!" I thought. I couldn't see anything. A small fire appeared in my hand. I was in a wooden cage. I thought. I pushed with my other hand the wall. It didn't moved.

'Okay, then...' The fire went out as I started make circles with my hands. Energy blowed through me. Actually, I could create lighting only once, after beat down Azula. But I don't want tu burn up this whole thing, and I can handle those little fires after it, I think.

The lighting left my hand. I heard screams. Wait screams? I stepped out from that something. I could see a priest, a woman and a man in strange, but I think wedding dresses, and some people behind them. The woman looked like, she will be faint soon. The others chin almost were on the ground. I looked behind me. It looked like I was in some kind of shrine.

'Umm... Sorry?' I murmured and got out from there as fast I could.

'I think, it's not the Western Air Temple...' I said to myself. The people were in strange clothes, and some of them looked as shocked as the bride and the priest inside. I started to run. Everything was so strange. A huge cart went fastly before me.

'Look around, before you cross the street, stupid kid!'

I looked around. This place is not the Western Air Temple, or Fire Nation land. Oh Agni, where am I?

Somebody bumped at me.

'Hey, watch out kid!' I turned back. A huge man with red face shouted at me.

'Sorry, I just...

'You just? What? You just thought that, you can bump into every people who comes towards to you? Eh, kid?' I started to back away, but the man followed me.

'And even those swords! What did you think? Just go along with these swords on your back, when it's forbidden? You know, it wasn't the cleverest idea, doesn't matter you're only a foolish child!'

'Sir, look, I...'

'Shut up! Don't dare to talk with me in this way, go it?' At first I was just shocked and scared. Now just angry. I felt as my inner fire became bigger and bigger and wants to burst out.

'You don't say anything?'

'I thought, you want me to shut up.' It was clear now I'm not in the Fire Nation or the Earth Kingdom. Not even in my world. And that was I let to say this. Okay, I'm still the Fire Lord, but...

'How dare you?' he howled much more than shouted, and pulled out the smallest sword from his robe which I ever saw. But I needed to smile.

'I thought wearing swords is forbidden, that's what you said.'

'Son of a bich!' Anger blowed through my body again. A _bitch_? I unseathed my swords.

'O-ho! Do you wanna play?'

'Belive me, you will hope that, you didn't meet with me.' I hissed. My mother. Nobody... Can... Say... This!

'You're funny, kid. Funnier, than I thought. Such a pity I need to kill you.' The others stood away, I could feel, how scared are they. I raised one of my sword over my shoulder. The grin dissapeared from his face. He started to run towards to me. I got out from his way, so he almost fallen, but then he suddenly turned, and pulled out an another knife.

''Okay, if you want to play like this...'' I thought. After that I squated down and kicked out his legs under from him.

'Bra-haat.' he rattled and then stood up. He again made the same attack like before. I cathced his arms, pulled him close to me, and then throw him away. After he got up again, somebody touched

his fastly jumped away.

'What are you want?' he asked. The red-haired guy who stood behind him, raised his hands and smiled.

'Please just calm down. My brother didn't want to hurt you.' My eyes widened. Who?

'You know, his under cure, and the doctor said that, don't let him out from the house. He felldown from a rock, and lost all of his memories. It makes him nervous. That's why he's acting like it. Could you forgive him, sir?'

The man snorted. I saw, he wants to attack, but he didn't.

'Just take him away, or I'll change my mind.'

'Okay, and my apologizes to make trouble. Now, little brother, come!' he came to me with a stupid smile on his face. I let him to take me away, but I didn't know why. He was... Strange.

'Okay, thank you and all, but who are you?' I asked after I sheated my swords. I stared to his scar, but only it's form what surprised me. I think, he thought the same.

'My name is Kenshin Himura. Nice to meet you.'

'My name is Zuko.'

'You've got a strange name.'

'Depends on from who's view.'

'You're right.' he smiled again. He never stops smiling?

'Excuse me, but could you tell me where am I?' he looked surprised. Oh. And he didn't smile. I've got my answer.

'In Tokyo, Japan. You didn't know?'

'Actually, I didn't.'

'Oh. That's why you didn't seems to belong here.'

'U-hu. I guess.'

'And you didn't know that, to wear swords is forbidden?'

'It doesn't seems to me, you caring about this rule.'

'You mean this?' He touched his katana, and pulled it out.

'It's still a sword.'

'You're right. Now, could you help me? I still need to buy some salt and tofu... take it like a repay for saving your life.' he smiled again, stupidly and walked away. I raised on of my eyebrows.

'Would you come, Mr. Zuko?' Mister?

'Just Zuko.'

'No.' said a black-haired middle height girl. I tried to concentrate onto the sky. Maybe if I'm an airbender, I would have more luck with this.

'Please, Miss Kaoru. He needs somewhere to stay.'

'Yes, like you and Yahiko did. But my reply is no.'

'But why?'

'First, just look at him! That scar on his face would be alright, but his clothes!' Okay, I hope I'll forget it soon.

'And if he'll do something as a pay to stay here?'

'Depends on what is it.' she said, crossed her arms and looked at me. I cleaned my throat.

'Well... I'm good at tea making. And I can cleaning, too. And maybe I could cook, too.'

'Hmmmmph... Okay, you can stay, if you practicing with me.'

'Practicing?'

'Miss Kaoru, I don't think so it's a good idea.'

'Why? You think, I can't beat him down?'

'No, of course not!' he raised his hands up to protect himself from the girls looking. She almost were scarier than Katara. And _I _know, how scary a furious waterbender could be.

'I'm just afraid of that, you'll broke his arm or leg.' What? This little girl would be so strong? Okay, again a bad question from that, who's girlfriend is a shuriken-master, two of his friends are master water and earthbender, on of them is the best chi-blocker, and his own sister one of the best firebenders.

'Well, it would be only his fault.' she said, and then looked at me. 'Hey, you! What's your name?'

'Zuko.'

'Okay, then come with me.'

~Mai's POV~

It can't be. Oh, Agni, why? Katara went back with Sokka to the library which they found two days ago, because maybe could find something. The Avatar – okay, Aang stayed with me.

'That's all you can remember?'

'Yes.'

'U-humm.' I could understand him. I couldn't say anything, too. Then two figure appeared in the tunnel.

'Guys, we brought everything which we thought it could help, but some of them in some kind of odd langugage.' said Sokka.

'Give those to me. Maybe the translators can do something with them.'

'Here you are.'

'Mai, do you want to borrow Appa?'

'Well...' I looked at that giant bison. I still didn't like him too much, but he did. That's why I always needed to change dress. 'Yes, but what will you do, until I don't come back?' I said finally.

'Don't worry. Until that time we will read this books, andmaybe we'll find something.' I almost had enough from his optimism. But what else could I do? I sat up onto Appa's head.

'Have a good travel!' Aang shouted.

'Yip yip!' I said, at the first time in my life. The bison started to rising. It was incredible, how easy is to hand this powerful animal. At the first time, I enjoyed to fly on this thing.


	3. Breathing lesson

~Mai's POV~

"Lady Mai! What brings you here?"

"Lord Iroh. Can I talk with you?"

"Certainly."

"I meant alone."

"Ah, of course." he smiled widely. He lead me into a room, which used to be Zuko's study, but those stupid Sages found out that he couldn't rule his own country until he turns twenty.

"So what's the problem? Did my nephew manage to poison someone with his tea?" I raised one of my eyebrows and crossed my arms.

"Okay, that was a bad joke, after all he got better after the war."

"He had time to practice because of some boring old man. But the reason why I'm here is a little bit more serious than that."

"I'll listen."

"He dissapeared. And I don't mean that he ran away or something. He touched a sword and then just dissapeard."

"Oh. That's interesting." Interesting? That's all he can say?

"And I brought some scroll which may help, but we need to translate it."

"Would you bring them here?"

"Of course." I stood up. I was almost at the door, when he spoke again.

"One more thing, Lady Mai. Don't worry about Zuko. He can take care to himself."

~Zuko's POV~

Agni, what are they thinking? I thought I only needed to practice with that Kaoru! And then this irritating kid appears... Why on the earth would I practice with him? That wasn't in the deal!

"Come back, and fight me, Scarface!" Scarface. I don't know which one I like better, Scarface or Sifu Hotman?

"Are you deaf?"

"Of course, I'm not!" I sighed.

"Then would you bring your butt here?"

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I'll kick your ass! Oh, wait... Maybe you're afraid I'll beat you up?"

"Nice try, but I'm not fighting with kids who are younger than me." Okay, that's not true, I did fight with Aang and Katara as well, but Aang in fact was almost 112 and Katara is one of the most powerful benders I've ever seen. And I only fought wit her when she already was a master bender. Or, almost. But these people seem to not get bending at all."Leave me alone, kid."

"I have a name!"

"Just as I do."

"But I don't even know it!"

"Just as I do."

"Very clever. My name is Yahiko Myoujin. Remember this well, 'cause one day I"ll be the best swordsman in Japan!" I blinked.

"Japan? Is that the name of this country?" Yahiko looked shocked, but he eventually found his voice.

"Of course it is! Where did you came from?"

"Far away."

"Oh, so you've met each other! Yahiko,isn't..." Said Kenshin, who had just stepped out of the house.

"Kenshin! Where did you found this dumbass?" I almost hit him. Dumbass?

"Ah, we just met on my way home like you."

"So he stole something from you." Not a question. A statement.

"Hah,you stole from the wrong man!" He laughed. I won"t set the whole wooden house on fire. I won"t set the kid on fire. I won"t set the whole wooden...

"Look _kid_, first,I didn't steal anything from him. We just ran into each other. Second, whenever I steal something, I don't get caught." Except once, when I saved Aang's Avatar ass.

"That's what I would say!"

"Now, now, stop fighting, please!" Kenshin said, raising his hands up.

"Whatever." I said.

"Mmmmh, there was something. Oh yeah, Miss Kaoru asked me to tell you again to practice with Yahiko too."

"She didnt say exactly those words." Kenshin bowed his head.

"No. She didn't," I almost pitied him.

"So it's an order?"

"Sort of." I sighed.

"Great. It seems I really don't have any chance. _Yahiko,_ come here."

"What do you want to do?"

"I'll train you."

"Training? But I only need to practice with you!"

"Who told you that? Ok ay then, we will practice breathing."

"What?" shouted the kid. "Are you kidding? Everybody knows how to breath!"

"Actually, Yahiko, he's right."

"But Kenshin!"

"Just shut your mouth and sit down in front of me." I said. The boy snorted, but he did what I said.

"So? Are we going to do something or just stare at the sky?" I sat down in front of him.

~one hour later~

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked him when he stood up.

"Away. I'm bored. We're doing nothing."

"I thought you wanted to practice. Sit back and let's continue."

"But..."

"Hey, Yahiko!" Somebody shouted. I turned. It was a guy, maybe taller than I am, with cocksomb-like hair. I stood up.

"Who's this?" he looked at me.

"Just a guy. Kenshin found him yesterday."

"Excuse me, but I'm still here!" I snorted."So please stop talking like I'm "just a guy!"

"What's the matter? You know the world is not perfect."

"You tell that to me?"

"Who else would I be talking to, Scarface? " I won't set him on fire, I won't set him on fire, I won't...

"Anyway my name is Sanosuke Sagara."

"Zuko. Nice to meet you." Uncle, maybe your etiquette lessons weren't totally a waste of my time.

"Hey, you look strong enough... Would you like a match?"

"What?"

"Sanosuke! This guy couldn't kill a _fly_!" Okay it was enough. I snatched him, and pulled him closer.

"Okay, kid, I tolerated that you call me scarface, because I had much worse "names" than it.." Words ran through my brain. The shame of his nation. The coward prince. Traitor. "But never, ever, call me weak!" Yahiko looked shocked, but I didn't care. I saw Sanosuke scratch his head.

"Okay, so you're not weak? Then prove it. Come with me."

"Why?"

"Cause Kaoru wouldn't be too happy, if we destroyed her house. And you don't want to meet her wrath, belive me."

"Maybe you're right. If she a little bit like the girls I know, then I don't want to make her angry." He grinned.

"So you've got more than one? That's rough."

"You don't know how much." He didn't know how much was he right. Katara would split you into two. Toph closed you into an earth prison. Ty Lee makes you faint. Mai nails you anywhere, and keep you there as long she wants. Azula... Well, let's not go on about Azula.

Maybe this wasn't the smartest idea. This guy broke trees into two with his own finger. Okay, he is slower than me, but only one hit at a wrong place, and maybe I'll meet again with Mai and the others in the Spirit World.

"Hey, that's boring! Strike!" he shouted, as I dodged his fist. I crouched and then started a semicircular kick. He lurched, but just for a moment. I needed to jump again.

"Not bad, but still not the best." I shook my head. Me, the ruler of a whole country, who wasn't afraid to face his own sister, who is one of the best firebenders in the nation? Or was as mad as to strike a furious waterbender on a full moon. I'm afraid of a single guy?

The world turned, when one of his hits punched me to a rock.

"Hah! I said." I heard Yahiko. Sanosuke came towards me to make a final strike.I wasn't in that Japan. I was in a small village, called Kyoshi. I could see three angry painted faces. Suddenly a third joined them – Zhao's face. My body moved before I recognised what I was doing. Somebody screamed. I didn't seem to notice. Zhao stood up again. I shot fire from my fists towards him. Zhao dived. Wait. That's not typical of Zhao. He dived instead of blocking my fire? And then I was back again Japan. I saw Yahiko's and Kaoru's shocked face and Kenshin's surprised one. Sanosuke was without his coat now. Wait, Kaoru and Kenshin. How did they get here?

"Now, what on the earth was that?" asked Yahiko. Great. Now I can explain them, how this is working.

"Guys, I think that's enough for now." said Kenshin finally. Sanosuke looked angry, in a way.

"What? We didn't even start!"

"Maybe, but you don't want to be burned again, do you?" added Kaoru.

"Do you think I would lose?"

"Of course not! But you can continue it later, right?" he said and then turned to me. "I think, you need to explain something."

**Thanks to TheMoonRainsOnMars for checking my story! ^^**


	4. Doctor

"That was a good one!" laughed Sanosuke. I grimaced. What does he find so funny?

"But really, where did you come from and how can you do things like that?" he asked again.

"As I said, I came from the Fire Nation, and I use my inner fire to create fire."

"It was funny _once_."

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Of course, of course." He nodded and turned to Himura. "Kenshin, I think we need to take him to Megumi. He must have hit his head into that stone pretty hard."

"I'm not confused only because something hit my head!"

"I don't know, Sano. Maybe he says the truth." looked at me the other one.

"But it's impossible!"

"Maybe it's not. He can shoot fire from his palms and legs. Do you know anybody who can do this?"

"I don't, but I know somebody, who is almost faster than the wind."

"What?" Faster than the wind? Only the airbenders are faster then the wind!

"You, my friend, are very lucky! Because this guy here is the legendary man-slayer, Battousai!" he said, and put his hand onto Kenshin's shoulder.

"Sanooo..."

"I never heard of him." I said. The taller guy frozened.

"What? Everybody heard about him! He is the..."

"Have a rest. As you can see I have not heard of him, because I'm originally not from this world! And I need to go back fast, before something terrible happens!"

"Terrible? And what would that be?"

"Azula," I started, "my sister escaped from the prison and wants to take over my throne. And..."

"Wait, wait, wait... Your throne?"

"Yes, mine. Okay, actually because of those stupid Sages..." I continued, but then he bursted out in laughter. Okay, _now _I want to set him on fire.

"See? I said he has some problem with his brain. Now, come on kid, we'll take you..." He tried to take me at my shoulder but I pushed his hand away.

"_You_ won't be taking me anywhere!"

"If you don't come with us, we can't help you. Who knows? Maybe your mother and girlfriend is crying for you somewhere."

"My mother disappeared nine years ago. And my girlfriend is not the crying type."

~Mai's POV~

I walked in the corridor to that little lake with the turtle ducks. I don't know why, but that place makes me relaxed. Maybe it's because that was the place where I met Zuko, Azula and Ty Lee. Especially because of Zuko... I looked up. My father came towards me. I stopped and bowed. After all, I'm a good girl who is respectful to her father.

He ignored me. He didn't even stop or look back. I didn't understand this. After all, it was my home as the Firelord's fiancée... And he is only a counselor. I sighed. Well, it doesn't matter.

Finally, I arrived to the lake. The turtle ducks swam to me. I pulled out a slice of bread from my robe and broke it in half. As I sat down, I put one of them down to the earth. A baby turtle duck came out and sat on my leg. He (well, I think he) was incredibly curious. And wet, of course. But it was the first time, when I didn't care. I smiled. I remembered to a little, crying boy and a shy girl. The boy was sad, because his mother is gone. The girl didn't want to see him like that, so she showed him a hidden turtle duck nest. The boy at first didn't understand what does the girl want from him. She took his hand and pulled him from the ground. When she showed him, what did she found, the boy smiled at the first time within long, long weeks.

I put my hand onto the duck's back. It was cold, but still warm. I could feel its heartbeat through the shell. I split a little bit from the bread and gave it to him. I threw an other one into the lake. One of them swam there as fast as he can and ate it before the others could arrive. I sighed. I was so... tired. The little bird quacked.

~Zuko's POV~

So here I am. Already-but-still-not-the-Firelord of the Fire Nation sitting in a hospital-like place because they think I've gone mad. But they believe that I can bend fire. Then why can't they believe everything else? A tall, black-haired woman came out from a room.

"Kenshin! It's so good to see you! I can't believe that Kaoru still doesn't bore you. But you know, I'll always be here for you!" she shouted it with only one breath and hugged Himura tightly. I could see an angry sparkle in Kaoru's eyes. She coughed a bit.

"It's _good_ to see you too Megumi, but that's not why we are here," she said and then pointed at me.

"Oh..." she looked at me and once again grinned. "So what's the problem with him? He's already had enough from you?"

"Wha...? No! Stop joking around and do your job!"

"Yes, mommy." I raised one of my eyebrows. What's the matter with these two? "Then again, what is his problem?"

"He fought with Sanosuke and now he thinks he came from another world and he is the ruler of a country there," answered Kaoru with one breath, before I could say anything.

"Really? I love kings and emperors..."

"Megumi!"

"I know, I know... Do your job!" she imitated the other woman's voice and grimaced.

"Listen, you... You..." she stepped forward. Megumi stood her ground and answered with an angry look.

"Uh, excuse me..."

"What are you want?" shouted the two. I was surprised. After all, she brought me here to check _my_ head, right? So we are here because of me, not some petty fight.

"Now, now, Miss Megumi, Miss Kaoru. That's not why we are here, right?'" asked Kenshin, innocently. Ugh. Another Aang. Kaoru crossed her arms and turned away. Megumi looked at me.

"Come here. Look left." she commanded. She pressed a point on my head. I hissed.

"Sorry. So what is your story?"

"Whaz zory?" I asked when she (I don't know why) checked something in my mouth. Maybe my teeth?

"Oh come on! Everybody has a story. Like Kenshin was once a legendary manslayer. And now he saves lives with his sword. Sanosuke..."

"I know what you're talking about now." I said quickly before I had to listen to everybody's life story. "But I don't really want to talk about it."

"Ok. And where did you get that!" she pointed at my scar. Kaoru turned her head back.

"Ummm... T_hat's_ what I want to avoid talking about."

"I guess I would too. Bad memories?" I didn't answer.

"I take that as a yes. That could hurt pretty much. But you still can see with that eye. You're lucky." Lucky? Well, this was the first time when somebody told me that, I'm lucky. Wait, it wasn't. A sentence came intomy mind. Lucky to be born... "Bad news, Kaoru. He hasn't got any problems with his head. Except that little scratch on his nape. It seems he is really a king from another world."

"My title is Firelord, not king. There are only kings in the Earth Kingdom."

"Doesn't matter." she smiled widely. "Did you find a queen?"

"Well... I've got a girlfriend..."

"_Thanks,_ Megumi. Here is your money. _Now,_ we need to go. You. Get up." I did what she said. She looked too much like an angry Katara. (Especally when she looks at one of Aang's fangirls.) Is it just me or is she really jealous of her ?

~OoOo~

Yeah! A new chapter! Finally! God, it took much longer time than I thought... And I'm still not totally satisfied with Megumi's character...


	5. Tricks

When I woke up, it was still just dawn. I pulled my cover over my head. I could use a little bit more sleeping so much! But of course I never get it. One bad thing about being a firebender. No sleeping after the sun rose...

Somebody knocked on the door and stepped in. I sighed. Here we are... Does the universe hate me this much?

''Hey, Scarface! Get up!''

''Did you ever heard about private life and it's respect? Means that, you do not break the door onto somebody, when he's still in bed.'' I growled. Yahiko crossed his arms.

''If you say so, Scarface.''

''My name is Zuko. Do you have any reason to be here, or this is just a hobby of your's?''

''Yup. Kaoru said, you need to go to her within fifteen minutes.'' Great.

''Ok. Now, would you please just get out of here as soon as it's possible?''

~Kaoru's POV~

''Good morning, sunshine.'' I snorted. I didn't sleep well. To live in a wooden house and have a 'firebender', or whatever he calls himself, is just not good, belive me.

I picked up a smaller package and threw it to him.

''What is this?''

''Clothes. We need to go to shopping. With these you'll blend into the people better.'' He looked confused. ''Listen, all you've got, those strange clothes.''

''You call MY clothes strange?''

''I do. Nobody wears clothes like those. And already everyone know us because of Kenshin.''

''Why?''

''It's a long story.''

''We have time.'' Oh, Goddes, is he always like that? ''Deal. You tell the story of your scar, and I'll tell you this one.''

''Then forget it. It's not like I'm ashamed because of this scar, but it's not bring back good memories.'' Why are those men which I met in my life are all so complicated? Except for Yahiko. He's way too simple.

''Umm... Do those fish need to smoke that much?'' He pointed over my shoulder. I turned. The fish began to become black. I took them away from the fire. Great. We can say good bye to the breakfast.

''Do you need any help?''

''No! And I don't think so you could help.''

''I worked at a tea shop.''

''Of course. But this is not tea. And since when do the royalities work in a tea shop?''

''I have a complitated past. Kind of tradition in my family.''

''Well, my family has an other kind of tradition. Until you doing nothing, you won't get food. So go, and change your clothes!'' I shouted back, as I tried to save our breakfast. I heard him go away, but somebody else stepped in. I turned but then I felt like there are thousands of butterflies in my stomach.

''God morning, Miss Kaoru. Angry as always?'' Butterflies are gone.

''What do you mean 'as always'?'' Butterflies are gone.

''Oh really nothing. Mmmm... Fish as usually?''

''What do you mean 'as usually'?'' He looked a weak and stupid smile, but it did not help him. ''Do you want to make the breakfast?''

''I didn't mean...'' He couldn't finish it. A loud crash came from the direction of Zuko's room.

~Zuko's POV~

Yes. I've got the answer to my question. The universe hates me that much...

After somehow I put on these strange enough clothes I fall over a table. Fortunately, only the table was in pieces, not me. Suddenly the door opened. She saw the broken table first, and then looked at me.

I wished that I'm in pieces, not that cursed wooden desk.

''What on the earth going on here?'' she asked in a dangeriously low voice. ''What have you done with my table?''

''I've done nothing...''

''It's in pieces! IN PIECES! It was my father's, you idiot! And you broke it!''

''Look, I'm very sorry and...''

''You are very sorry? Do not make me laugh! Hah! Did you hear this, Kenshin? He's very sorry!'' she said hysterically. Again somebody, who had a good relationship with his/her father. Sometimes I'm jealous of them – but it was not one of those moments.

About an hour later I walked far behind them. I almost could see that, how the smoke was coming out from Kaoru's ears. At first I thought that she's going to kill me. She chased me through her house, and only my reflexes and abilities saved me. (Meaning – I jumped out through a window.)

''So you made Kaoru to go mad. Again. Congratulations.'' stepped Yahiko next to me.

''Seems so. Whait, what's that again?''

''You know, you are really talented in that. And maybe she doesn't show it, but I learned how to read her.''

''I guess.''

''So, how are you doing that thing?''

''That what?''

''You know when all those fire come out through your hand or leg and all.''

''It's called bending.''

''If you say so, but would you tell it to me, please?'' Looks like somebody learned how to be polite in two days.

''Why do you want to know?''

''I'm just interested in it.''

''I don't really know. I mean, I know how are we _create_ the fire itself, but I don't know why are we able to do that, while others are not.''

''Others?''

''In my world there are four different types of benders – water, earth, fire and airbenders. And one who can controll all the elements.''

''Wow. All of them? That should be cool.''

''Yeah, it is.''

''Do you think that, I would be able to bend?''

''Why would you want to bend?''

''None of your businness.''

''Well, sorry, but I can't tell you.'' I answered sharply. Usually, I don't like that when everyone want me to know about all of their little problems, but this is not that situation.'

''What? Why not?''

''First of all – you didn't give me any good reason to answer your question. Second – I really don't know.''

''But why do you not know?'' Why does everything need to be so difficult for me?

''Because nobody knows that somebody is a bender or not. Usually, you can find out from their act or eyes or skin. Like firebenders' normal temperature is higher than the others'. And watebenders' are totally the opposite of this. Their bodies are cooler, since water is the coolest element."

''Cooler than fire? Can they make water from nothing?'' I gave him a look.

''I didn't mean like that, and you know it well. And another reason why I can't tell you're a bender or not, 'cause each of them gives some kind of sign. Like my friend froze her brother into a block of ice whike he was bathing.'' The boy grinned.

''Ouch. And what was your sign?''

''I put my dad's hair on fire. I guess that was one reason why he didn't like me,''

''Oh... But could you...''

''Look, I've just met with you...''

''Oh, look! Could I be even happier?'' said an unfortunately familiar voice. I tuned an saw the red-faced man, who is looked like about to kill. Than what's up with happy?

''And with him...''

''What? Not even a hello to your friend?''

''Interesting. The last time I saw you you wanted to kill me. When did we become friends?'' I spoke before I realised what did I said. A good reason for a drunk man to fight... .

''Oh, really... And I guess if we are not friends, we need to fight, right?'' What did I just say?

''What?'' I was confused. I couldn't really understand him.

''I said, we need to fight. Are you retarted, or what?''

''Leave him alone!'' said Yahiko. I totally forgot about him.

''Oh, so now you have another brother, eh?''

''Brother?'' Yahiko was confused.

''Yes. He is my younger brother.'' I looked over my shoulder. When did Kaoru and Kenshin dissapear? And why nobody notices that, this man is want to kill? _Why are they just stand and stare like __oafish hen-sheeps?_

''Then tell him to not talk when he doesn't asked.''

''I will. But now, would you let us go on our way?'' Usually I wouldn't run from fight, but the time with Aang is changed my mind a little bit.

''I'm sorry, but I'm afraid, I can't... My foot is still hurts and I just lost some money on a wager, so I'm a little bit in bad mood today.''

''You said you're happy.''

''That was sarcasm.''

''Oh.'' Now I could looked like I'm a total dumb. _Kenshin, just once, woud you come than, when I really need to?_ (No, Zuzu is not dumb. He just tried to gave some time to Kenshin to find him and Yahiko. The author.)

''Too bad.'' He pulled out a much bigger sword than last time from somewhere of the back of his clothes. Yahiko stepped forward and took his bamboo sword from his back.

''What are you want, kid?''

''He hasn't got his swords. It wouldn't be a fair fight.'' Suddenly, everyone stood around us. But nobody wanted to stop that man.

''Who cares about fair fight? I want to fight wit _him_!'' I only had a second to dodge him, when he throw his other, familiar knife at me with his free hand. Yahiko prepared to attack, but I grabbed him at the neck of his clothes and pulled him back, just as I always did with Aang.

''What are you doing? Do you think that, I wouldn't be able to handle him?'' I smirked.

''Oh, you would, I'm sure. But can you see that?'' I wishpered my last sentence. First, he didn't understand, but than he saw what I mean. Before a shop, there was fire. Three man fried fish over it. I put my hand back to my back and then I opened it. I used that waterbending move, which Katara teached to me, when I teached her that, how to control the water with firebending tecnniques. (_I meant the kicks. I never really saw Katara bending with her leg. The author._) My „enemy" just stared at me, like he doesn't understand, why don'T we do a single move to attack. Then I dropped a tiny flame onto his hakama. He roared in pain and sterted to run around like a mad tevelephant. Doesn't matter how much did I enjoy the show, we needed to get away from there as fast as we could.

''It was so cool!'' Burst out Yahiko when we were in safe.

''Thanks, I guess.''

''But really. He never will find out what happened to him.''

''What happened to who?'' Asked Kaoru in a serious voice. Yahiko looked at me from the corner of his eye. I slightly shaked my head. But I noticed that, Kenshin, who stood behind her had a „I know everything" smile on his face. But who cares? Sometimes even me can enjoy the life, right?

''No one. Nothing happened to no one.''

''Oh, reeeeallyyy? You looked like you really like that nothing what happened to that no one!''

''It's none of your business, you hag!''

''Whaaaat?'' I rolled my eyes. Here we go again...

-4-4-4-

**Ew, sorry, this is not the best chapter... I always was too sleepy when I wrote this...**


End file.
